In the last few years, the emergence of smart phones and broad-band data availability has caused the amount of real-time events processed in billing systems of communication operators to grow rapidly. The large amount of event processing has resulted in an increase of duplicate events, which are events received twice by the billing system. Duplicate events generally include events that are re-sent to the billing system because of network inherent race conditions, faults in processing, and/or communication problems.
Arrivals of duplicate events may be delayed, in some cases, up to several days. Additionally, the event history against which a duplicate verification needs to be performed may include several thousands of events per user, and billions of events for an entire system.
The vast amount of events may pose complexities of latency. Since duplicate event checking must be considered before processing and sending the event, it creates a large obstacle in real-time processing of these events. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.